Losing You
by Darkanghel
Summary: Harley has left her Puddin'. She decides to get her own little gang with her friend Poison Ivy but then something happens so Harley decides to break out her friends from Belle Reve.
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors.**

 **If you haven't seen Suicide Squad I recommend you to see if before reading.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND WB PICTURES**

* * *

Chapter one

Harley Quinn touched her cheek, her Puddin' had hit her and she stared at him.

"I told you I didn't want to celebrate." he said and she got up from the floor.

"Fine." she said and took out her suitcase from her wardrobe.

"Harley what are you doing?" the Joker asked her and she started to pack.

"I'm leaving you." she said and slammed the suitcase shut. "I obviously don't mean a thing to you so I'm leaving."

The Joker looked at her and she walked out from the bedroom. The suitcase sounded all the way down the stairs and she took a last look at her old home.

"We both know you will come back." the Joker shouted from the bedroom.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking your Lamborghini!" she shouted back and before he could stop her she had slammed the front door.

Quickly she got into the car after putting her suitcase in the trunk and drove away from her Puddin'.

After a half hour drive she got out of the car and into the apartment building, she rang the doorbell and heard how someone walked up to the door.

"Hi." She said when the person opened the door. "Can I stay here?"

"What did he do this time?" Pamela Lillian Isley also known as Poison Ivy asked her and she walked into the apartment.

Ivy had red long hair and she was wearing a black shirt with a pair of green shorts, she barely had any makeup on.

Harley walked after her and closed the door. Ivy sat down on the couch and picked up her cup of coffee.

"So tell me what did he do?" she asked and looked at Harley's bruised cheek. "Besides that I mean."

Harley sat down on the couch and looked at her.

"He forgot our anniversary and then I got mad so we got into a huge fight and he said some things and I said some things so here I am. I have left him for good this time. "Harley said and Ivy lifted her eyebrows.

"I have heard that before." she said and drank from her mug.

"I mean it this time I won't take it anymore, I want to be my own woman."

"So no more Puddin'?" Ivy asked and Harley shook her head.

"No more, I'm done this time Ivy." she said and looked at her.

"If you say so, I mean Harl I have heard this before and every time you got back with him."

"I know but this time we are broken up forever." Harley said and Ivy put down her mug on the coffee table. "No more Mr. J."

.

The music in the club was different from the music in Mr. J's club but Harley moved to the music dancing with Ivy.

"I love this song!" Harley shouted and Ivy smiled at her when she let herself let lose.

"I'm going to get another drink." Ivy said and Harley nodded while she kept on dancing.

She looked around in the club while she danced and found herself missing her Puddin'.

"No you are done with him." a voice in her head said. "He made his choice when he forgot the anniversary."

"Stupid Bats always ruin my time." Harley said to herself and looked after Ivy that was at the bar when a man came up to her.

"Well hello gorgeous." he said and gave her a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes and kept on dancing ignoring him. "I haven't seen you around here."

He kept on coming on to her with cheesy lines so she turned around and gave him a smile.

"I'm way out of your league." she said and looked again after Ivy that got her drink now.

"I don't think you are." he said and Harley gave him a look that could kill.

"You asked for it." she said and grabbed his balls. "Get lost."

As quickly as he could he run away from her and Ivy came back.

"What was that?" Ivy asked and sipped on her drink.

"Just another ass in the world." Harley said and walked of the dance floor to their table.

She looked around in the club then at a man that was wearing a green suit.

"It's not him." Ivy said when she came up to the table.

"What?" Harley asked and looked at her.

"Mr. J, he isn't here honey."

"I know that." Harley said and drank from her drink.

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"I miss him Ivy."

"You miss getting beaten up?"

"I'm not so innocent in that either, I hit him too." Harley said and Ivy looked at her. "I'm not some helpless little girl."

"Oh believe me I know that." She said and drank from her drink.

"I know Ivy we should get her own men." Harley said and gave her one of her crazy smiles.

"How drunk are you?" Ivy asked and laughed a little.

"I mean it, you and me queens of Gotham."

"So you will show him you don't need him?" Ivy asked and Harley looked at her.

"That's just a bonus." she said and smiled.

"Okay let's do it." Ivy said and picked up her glass.

"To partners in crime." Harley said and picked up her glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_

 _Evanescence - Forever you_

Harley walked into the shower and let the hot water run over her. It's been a month since she last saw her Puddin'. Time over again she was going to call him but stopped herself in the last second, she knew he was keeping track of her as she had seen a black van parked outside the apartment building on the other side of the street.

She put in the hair dye to cover up the pink and blue, then she waited until the time was up, rinsed it out and got out from the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw that the pink and blue were now black and red.

"Harley, are you ready?" Ivy asked her through the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm just drying off."

"What are you doing in there?"

"You'll see."

She smiled at her reflection and opened the door. Ivy stared at her and then nodded.

"It looks good on you."

"A new Harley Quinn with no Mr. J." Harley said and walked into the living room to go through her suitcase and took her hair dryer.

She blew her hair dry then picked up her black and red pants and put them on with a black top with three red diamonds on it that showed little of her stomach. She painted her lips crimson red, then put on eyeliner so her eyes got the smoky look. She put her hair in two pigtails and was going to cover her tattoo that said ROTTEN but changed her mind.

She picked up a black and red jacket that said Property of the Joker on the back of it, she loved that jacket as it looked good and was comfortable too.

"Are you going to have that on?" Ivy asked and Harley nodded.

"Yes, I love this Jacket." she said and put it on.

"Doesn't it give the wrong message?"

"No, look at me I look brand new." she said and smiled at Ivy.

"Who are you kidding?" a voice in her head said and Harley got a sour face. "You know you are thrilled he is thinking about you."

"Shut up." Harley said and Ivy tilted her head.

"What?" she asked and looked at her.

"Nothing, let's go."

They walked out from the apartment building and Harley glanced at the black van that was parked outside their place when she got into the car she had taken from Mr. J.

"See how happy you feel." the voice said and she started the car.

.

The Joker walked back and forth next to the fireplace, he stopped then looked at one of Harley's stuffed animals that was lying on the couch. He picked it up and threw it in the fireplace.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" he asked Johnny Frost that was standing in the doorway. "She thinks she can leave me? Me the clown prince of crime? King of Gotham?" Johnny knew better then to answer that question so he kept his mouth shut. "I made her into what she is today, she promised she would never hurt me."

He moved his head and grunted in anger, he hated this feeling he had in his heart. That he felt he missed her, he wanted her to be with him.

"I need to have some fun." he said and Johnny looked at him. "Bring the car around."

Johnny walked away and the Joker picked up his gun.

"I'll show her." he said and laughed.

.

Harley and Ivy walked into the bar and looked at all the people that was in there, everyone in there was a criminal. It got quiet in the bar and all eyes were on them, Harley smiled and walked up to the stage.

"Harley Quinn nice to meet ya." she said with a smile but they all looked away. "Wow tough crowd, as I'm sure all of you know I'm the only infamous Harley Quinn minus the Joker part now."

Ivy walked up to her and tried to drag her away from the microphone.

"This is not going well." Ivy said but Harley just smiled at her.

"My girl and I are looking for henchmen." Harley said and that got the attention from a couple of the criminals. "We are going to take over Gotham, if you are interested then you are welcome to show your strength at this address and just a kind remark, we don't take wusses."

She stepped down from the stage after she had thrown a bunch of business cards from the stage. She and Ivy walked out holding their hands and laughing together not knowing someone was watching them.

"Boss I got eyes on her." a man in a black suit said to someone in the other end of the phone. "No, she's not alone. Yes, I got it."

The man in the suit got back into his car and watched at Harley and Ivy drove away.

The Joker laughed as he saw the Batmobile coming after him.

"I can never kill anyone without him coming to get me." he said and looked at the passenger seat. "Isn't right Harley? Oh, that's right she left."

He laughed again and turned right when he heard how someone came on the ceiling.

"Not tonight Bat." He said and made a U turn. "Oh, I'll show you."

He picked up his rifle and aimed at the ceiling and fired but Batman kept on hanging on.

"Oh, you want to play Bat?" he said and laughed. "Then let's play!"

He laughed and heard how Batman started to destroy the roof of the car.

"Give it up Joker." Batman said as he ripped off the ceiling.

"I hope you got your fireproof suit on Bat." the Joker said and Batman jumped of the car that went straight into the building.

.

Ivy was watching the news on the TV when she saw the Joker's name on the screen, she looked at Harley that was making them drinks.

"Harley, I think you want to see this." she said but she didn't turn around. "It's about Mr. J."

"I don't care." Harley said and pored the drinks.

"You know you want to look." the voice in her head said.

"Harley, you need to see this I think he is dead." Ivy said and Harley turned around and dropped the glass on the floor.

"What?" she said and starred at the body they put in a body bag. "How do they know it's him?"

"After years of crimes the clown prince of crime has met his end after a car chase with Batman." the newscaster woman said. "The police found a ring on the burnt body, the ring is confirmed to be the Joker's."

"Harley are you okay?"

"He is so dead!" Harley screamed and Ivy starred at her. "That's it batsy, I'm going to kill you!"

"Harley calm down girl." Ivy said and tried to hug her but she pushed her away. "You know there is no way to kill Batman."

"I will find a way, he killed my Puddin' Red!" she screamed and tears ran down her face. "He is dead!"

Ivy tried once again to comfort her but she pulled away.

"Harley come on, let me comfort you."

"No, help me kill Batman."

"I can't, you know I can't."

Harley starred at her then rushed out of the apartment and slammed the door after her.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is chapter 2, it has been a long time since I wrote chapter 1 so I'm not even sure anyone wants to read this.**


End file.
